Road Trip TWO 'family' vacation
by Chocolate and Drama
Summary: Time for another ' Family Bonding Vacation' Thing. Only this time, Will is along for the ride, and they're in a snow bound cabin. Will they survive? Can Will keep his sanity? Are they ever going to convince Ashley that Mr. Fuzzy Fish Sticks is not real?
1. Hide me!

" WILL!" Will jolted up from his seat. Ashley was standing at the doorway, panicked. " HIDE ME!" A thousand different scenarios ran through his mind, most of them apocalyptic. If Ashley Magnus was this scared, something was wrong. He ushered her into his closet and grabbed his gun as someone knocked on the door. He gulped as he raised the gun and-

" Will. It's me. Open the door and give me Ash."

Will glanced to the closet, annoyed. She had been hiding from Henry? Way to go to defcon two for something trivial. He opened the door, and Henry came in, hoisted Ashley in a firemen carry over his back. He looked very resigned as the furious blond pounded on his back and screamed to _let her go_.

" What's all the fuss about?" Will asked, still a little concerned. Very rarely would Ashley get worked up like this.

"- YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! WILL! HELP!-"

" Shush. Ashley. Family Vacation. Seems like Ashley can remember the last one well. Anyway, you're welcome to come if you want. it won't be as bad as Ashley is making it out to be."

" Sounds like fun, I'd love to. Where to?"

" Colorado for a weekend. Doc knows better then to go any longer than that."

To that comment Ashley stopped screaming and looked very smug. She now looked resined to her fate, crossing her arms and huffing, but smirking at the last comment. It made Will suspect she had something to do with magnus's aversion to long vacations

" Meet us in the main lab in two hours if you're coming." he nodded, and Henry headed out the door, with the blond still over his back, who now had an evil, plotting look on her face that made his skin crawl. Excited, he pulled out his suitcase. Ever since he was eight, he had clung at any semblance of family, which was hard when he was shuffled around from foster home to foster home. The Sanctuary had lived up to it's name and purpose for him, providing the family he had always wanted. The 'family' vacation planned seemed like an extension of that, which made him excited and happy to go. But he also felt obliged to go. they'd need all the help they could get to keep Ashley in check.

A/N It's BACK! :D


	2. FOREBODING!

Will lugged his suitcase into the main lab, to see Henry sitting on his own suitcase, brow furrowed over his computer pad, and Helen with suitcases, arguing with Ashley over her four.

" But Mom I need this stuff!"

" Young lady, you don't need half these things!"

" You need half these things! You've got two suitcases!"

" Yes, and all of them packed frugally and neatly, unlike your sloppy mess. here-"

"MOM don't open it here!"

" What is this?"

" Bear trap."

" There won't be any bears!"

" That's what they said at Girl Scouts."

" Will! So happy you're coming." Helen walked over to him, a warm smile on her face.

" I figured you'd need the help. It wasn't pretty when Henry had to get Ashley. What happened at Girl Scouts?"

Helen shuddered, and all his psychology skills picked up on traumatic memories. Her demeanor changed, a smile returning on her face.

" So we're going to load up, and then drive to the airport-"

" I don't know, why don't we drive all the way to Colorado?" Ashley appeared, a very smug look on her face. Magnus glared at her, before returning to Will.

" As I was saying. We are going to fly" she stressed the word to her daughter who shrugged, and flounced back over to her suitcase pile. " We are going to fly to a cabin I have rented in a bit of a remote area. It will be absolutely lovely! We're staying the weekend and will return Monday afternoon."

" If the weatherman is right and they're not getting a huge, huge, snowed-in-your-remote-cabin-in-the-middle- of-nowhere blizzard." Ashley appeared once again with a smirk on her face. Magnus looked at the blond curiously, who merely shrugged her shoulders and flounced away again. Will picked up his suitcase with a grim sense of foreboding.

A/N FIVE REVIEWS! Woo hoo! Because of all your lovely reviews you got another update! Pat yourself on the back!

Happy St. Patty's Day!


	3. So innocent looking, yet so dangerous!

- ALENA! HELP ME!

- If it involves those monkeys, I'm not getting into it.

-No, it doesn't.

- Cross your heart?

- Yes! It's my Mom!

- What has she done now?

- Two words. Family. Vacation.

- Dear god! Hasn't she learned from that road trip thing you guys went on?

- This time it's a cabin in Colorado. and Will is there! :)

- That isn't so bad..... Wait! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

- I....... think so? Oh! Yeah!

Will looked over slightly nervously at Ashley who was texting at a speed he wasn't sure was possible. She looked over at him and gave him an evil grin, and his suspicions were confirmed. He shouldn't have gone. Ashley was planning something diabolical. And worse, she was planning it with her equally as evil friend, who he had only met once, but it had been a very painful once.

"Your Mom said no texting."

" Do you like all your fingers?"

He shifted. Magnus had gone to the bathroom, so there was no way he was going to get Ashley to stop. He glanced over at Henry who was reading a comic book. He glanced back at Will.

" You shouldn't have come. This promises to be a remake of The Rod Trip of '91."

" What happened then?"

" I almost got shot, Ashley threw animal crackers at me, we went to the carnival, we went to the um... farmer's market, she attacked giant waffle thing, we went to see Jurassic Park, and there she created Dino Barbie."

" That doesn't sound to bad, except for maybe the waffles and the shooting."

" You know Ashley now. Imagine her as a hyperactive six- year- old."

Will looked over nervously at the innocent- looking blond.

" We're doomed."

" To bad this plane doesn't have parachutes."


	4. BAG, Ashley!

" We're HERE!" Ashley sang happily as they walked into the tiny cabin. " I'm going to go unpack in my room and-"

" Nope, you don't have a room to yourself."

" Wh- WHAT?"

" I hope you don't mind will, but you three are sleeping in the living room. I believe I told you to bring sleeping bags, so you all should be fine. It will be an excellent bonding experience." And with that earth-shattering comment, the smirking brit drifted to her own room to start to unpack. The blond glared at her retreating form and yelled

" Well, And you might find a very important orange bottle missing in the morning!"

But then Ashley turned to the two boys, who were looked around the cabin, and she smirked in a way that made their skin crawl. This was going to be a_ fun_ time.

" Well, I'm beyond jet lagged so I'm just going to-"

" Ashley, we didn't cross any time zones so you can't be jet lagged. And, bag."

" No."

"Bag!"

Will watched amused as the two siblings bickered. He was a little confused about what Henry said, but his confusion was remedied when Ashley huffed, stood up, and turned her sleeping bag upside down and began to shake. Out came a bear trap, suspicious looking pills, a tennis racket, two ping pong rackets, silly string, cards, shaving cream, two mice that he wasn't too sure whether they were dead or not, and a huge bag of lollipops.

" Why do you need a bear trap? There aren't any bears."

"That's what they said at Girl Scouts."

" Is that all?"

She folded her arms and glared at the werewolf, who merely raised an eyebrow. She gave another shake and a huge bag of pixie sticks and a box of ginger snap cookies. He whimpered and started to inch toward the pile, eyeing the cookies and pixie sticks. She nodded and he lunged for them, cackling evilly as he carried them off to the kitchen. Will looked carefully into the kitchen, but quickly regretted it. Ashley tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a box of sugary cookies.

" Trust me. You're going to need it."

A/N Snaps go to my BFF Sierra who let me have the rest of her Rita's italian ice. It was goooooood. :)


	5. Pipe Cleaners and PlayDoh

Will had passed most of the time by reading, but soon he felt something jabbing his shoulder.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"STOP IT!" He looked up to see Ashley and Henry smiling down at him. Henry, with a crazy gleam in his eye, probably from too much sugar. Ashley, with the normal, almost ever-present evil smirk. He gulped fearfully. Profiling came in handy, but anyone could see what was happening. Magnus was asleep, it was cold, dark, and snowy outside, and no phone signals to phone for help.... He was stuck. Stuck out in the middle of nowhere with a purely maniacal girl with a sugar-high were wolf that would probably do whatever he told her. But with every sugar high, there had to be a sugar crash, right? But by the looks of the empty packages in the kitchen, Henry's was going to be far away and very hard. He looked around for any sort of possible escape route... and found none. He was stuck. Giving in to his fate. He turned to the two, mostly children, who were still staring at him and grinning in their fiendish way, and sighed.

" What?"

Wordlessly, Ashley held up a jumbo-sized bag of pipe cleaners and grinned.

" Whatcha making Willy-bob-boy?" He looked up in annoyance at his nickname.

" I'm making a house." The blond looked at his feeble creation and nodded. She turned to the practically vibrating were wolf at the other side of her.

" What 'choo making?"

" Peooople!!" Henry was twisting dozens of pipe cleaners together in a way that vaguely reminded will of people... but they also looked like twigs. He reminded himself for the millionth time to never, ever, ever give Henry sugar. He half- expected the bouncy man to start barking.

" What are you making Ashley?"

" Animals." She held up an odd, twisted creation. He nodded, heading back to his construction of something that remotely looked like a house. For a boy who got a D+ in Wood Shop, he was doing pretty well. But then again, pipe cleaners are probably way different then wood.

They were still making pipe cleaner creations, save for Henry who had gone to run around out side to burn off some of the sugar. They could hear howling, but were not too concerned. Ashley said Werewolves so high on sugar were perfectly harmless, if not energetic. Will was growing a little worried. There was some quiet satisfaction garnered from twisting the tiny colorful sticks. He looked up at the blond who was still engaged in her art and decided to ask. He might as well give into the madness, right?

" Do you have any Play-Doh?"

She looked up and smiled, then reached into her bag and pulled out several containers and tossed them to him. He blushed and popped open the colorful tops, but soon let his worries fade as he saw Ashley was not fazed in the least, and popped open a few containers herself. There was a quiet peace in the room, which he supposed was a long-lost feeling (for him) of family. He let his mind fill again with hazy and calm plans for his Play-Doh houses.


	6. Truth or Dare?

" That was FUN! You guys should come out!" Henry stomped in, shaking snow off of himself. Will looked up in vague amusement. He was getting pretty sleepy so most anything would amuse him. Henry slumped on the couch, energy almost immediately zapped. Ashley got the maniacal gleam in her eye again. She tapped Will

" Come'n. Truth or Dare before Henry passes out and we have to lug him to his sleeping bag."

" Truth or Dare?"

" Yep. He says the craziest things when he's exhausted."

" Okay....." He got up with Ashley, who whacked her brother and said

" Come on Fred! Strip Truth or dare with Zimmerman!"

" Okay... Wait, Fred?"

" Atta boy Lorenz, come on!"

" If I'm Lorenz, then Will's Jaoul."

" Okay Smith. Come one Will!"

" Alright Maggie."

" Atta boy William! Now you're catching on!"

Slightly confused, the two men sat down with the devious blond.

" Alright Willy, you should know how the game works unless you've been living under a rock your entire life. Henry, you start."

" Okay! Willy... or are you Jaoul now?"

" No Henry. He caught on. Remember Wallace?" The werewolf grimaced in the memory of the fateful night with the rude ( and evil) irish man.

" Thank god you're not like Wallace Will, or then we'd have to hurt you."

" Who's Wallace?"

" He's not sure." Henry said, shaking his head. He perked up. " Truth or Dare!"

" Truth."

" What was the most tragic, earth shattering event of your childhood?"

" When my Mom died when I was eight."

" YOU NEED A HUG!" Te werewolf bellowed. The two enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. " All better Willy!"

" Now it's your turn Will! Pick one of us. Truth ... or _Dare_." Ashley finished in an announcer's voice. He smirked. He felt so in control.

" Ashley, truth or dare."

" Truth."

" What are you most afraid of in the entire world?"

The blond shuddered. " Krstyal Koons."

" Who?"

Henry passed him his computer pad with a car commercial playing on it. He grimaced. A very scary woman was on the front, grinning at him in a malevolent way and staring into his _soul._

" Whoah. She is creepy!"

" I KNOW! Um.... Henry, truth or dare."

" Dare!"

" Eat that entire thing of Pringles."

Henry shrugged and went over to the Pringles can, when a horrible thought hit Will. Did they say, strip truth or dare? As in, you don't fulfill a dare, so you take an article of clothing off?

" It's empty!"

" I must of ate it. Oh well." Henry shrugged and sat back down, interrupting Will from his inner musings.

" Will, truth or dare!"

" Dare."

" I dare you to kiss Ashley, on the lips, for a full minute."

A/N DUH DUH DUH DUH! Ooh, cliffy! Review, and I'll post the next chapter soon! :)

If Krystal Koons is by some random chance reading this, no offense but I find you very creepy. Seriously.


	7. Stop being stupid!

" I dare you to kiss Ashley, on the lips, for a full minute."

Had her brother gone crazy? Was it all the sugar? No. Her evilness was rubbing off on him. But if she was so worried about kissing Will, then why were there butterflies in her stomach? Why was her heart jumping in anticipation?

" Stand up, that way it will be a proper kiss." Henry was grinning like the devil as the two stood up obediently. She would get her dear brother back. He was dead wolf walking. Will gave her a funny look as they stood up. But that was okay, it's not like he liked her or anything, right? He just wasn't probably very eager to make out with someone he considered a friend. He leaned in closer. Why was her breath hitching? Was was her very self exploding with... anticipation?

" I'm going to kiss you now." He whispered. She started to nod- but his lips met hers.

She felt weak and explosive all at once. Never before had she kissed someone she truly liked. God... if this is what it felt like, she had to try it more often. But it was just a dare ... even so, nothing could bring her down from the glorious cloud she was on. She felt herself swaying slightly and then heard a yell.

" TIME! BEYOND time! You were eating each other's faces! I almost was gonna be ill!" The werewolf looked in horror at his sister and best friend. " Excuse me while I go throw up....." He left, grumbling.

Will looked at Ashley, worried. He didn't want to take any of his clothes off, and he actually really had wanted to kiss Ashley. It was amazing and he would do it again in a heartbeat. But he was concerned about Henry, who seemed genuinely repulsed by his eagerness. He really didn't want to loose the werewolf as a friend. Ashley seemed oddly distant and she made some vague motion and muttered about going to the bathroom. He sighed. He had lost his best friend and the girl he liked was now disgusted with him, in one blow. Stupid game.

She sat on the tile floor, trembling. He didn't like her

and now he was disgusted with her, probably. Anyone could feel the eagerness. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She berated herself. Henry would get over it, he was drowning his sorrows with the rest of the Ginger Snaps. But Will... ha, good luck explaining to her Mom why they were so distant and awkward. Stupid game.

He grumbled as he heard Ashley crying in the bathroom. Will was pacing the living room. They were so stupid! He had dared them to kiss each other in an effort to get their relationship moving. Everyone could totally tell they liked each other, who could miss the little glances the stole? How he had to more than once had Will zone off with his eyes in the direction of his little sis, and he had teased Ashley more than once about liking Will. But now... Will tough Ash didn't like him and Henry was mad at him, and Ashy was crying in the bathroom. Stupid game!

The had prepared for bed quietly. The awkwardness in the room was not helped by Henry's glares, which in his head were totally not a sign he disapproved. The lights were turned off and they got in bed with the warm crackle of the fire filling the room.

" I've had enough!"

" What?"

" What?!"

" EVERYONE knows you like each other! Stop being so stupid!"

The unspoken question hung in the air.

" Fine. I'll sleep in the kitchen."

The grumpy werewolf trudged in the kitchen. Ashley and Will looked at each other.

" So..."

" So."

And then their lips met.

A/N Gotta love Henry! Okay... to clear some things up. Suspicious pills in Ashley's bag are PEZ, she is not on drugs! And.. Will and Ashley did not... ahem... do the deed. They just ate each other's faces. :) Normally I'm not a Will/Ashley cuz Willy's a playa in the show, but this is MY fic so I can do whatever I want! Muahaha!


	8. SNOWSNOWSNOWSNOWSNOWSNOWSNOWSNOWSNOWSNOW

Will awoke then a groan. He felt awful, like he had a stomachache. Probably from all the cookies he had eaten. Stupid sugar coma. What had they done last night? He stopped half-way from getting up. He couldn't remember!

" Is it just me or did the sugar coma erase all memories of last night?"

" I really hope we didn't do anything stupid."

" Why was I in the kitchen?"

" Morning!" Magnus called, causing the three to wince in pain. " Hangover?" She asked with a hint of anger, probably at the idea of them using alcohol.

" No." Ashley moaned " Too much sugar."

" Ah. Then I suppose you wouldn't want any chocolate chip pancakes?"

" I think I'm going to go barf now."

" Stupid cookies!"

" Actually, I'd like some pancakes."

" Henry, are you crazy?!"

" Yes. Now where are the pancakes?"

" -!"

" Quiet Henry."

" SNOW!"

" In a minute! Some of us have to get snow suits on!"

" Well boo to snow suits."

" Not all of us are werewolves"

" Okay. Ready. Will?"

" Ready."

" Henry....."

" SNOW?"

"........ yes."

An explosion the likes of which had never been seen before then was unleashed, in the form of an over-excited werewolf, who had barely managed to stay human.

He had always had fun playing in the snow as a child. As an adult, he had valued quieter walks in the snow, but had secretly longed to go throw snowballs with the children. He was more than glad he came, because he could act just like a child here.

" He's on my side!"

" No mine!"

" Then we'd be uneven!"

" But you're much better at snowball fight then I am! I need him to even the odds!"

" WILL! Who's team do you want to be on?"

" Um.... Henry has a point."

" Fine." But she had a devious smile. Will gulped fearfully.

* cue cheesy western last showdown music thing *

" You were very brave to come here today."

" I have come to bring dishonor on you, your family, and your umbrella stand!"

" I shall bring so much dishonor on you your family will disown you and your black brother and then eat pasta and pie!"

" What?!"

" ATTACK!"

" Come on Will, it's snowball time."

" WAAAAAAAAH!"

" MYAAAAAAH!"

" OWWW!"

" What in the world?"

A crisp british accent interrupted their snowball fight. Ashley froze in the act of stuffing snow down Henry's shirt, and Will stopped with a snowball poised over Ashley's head.

" What is going on out here?"

" We're having a snowball fight." Ashley answered, then stuffed the snow down Henry's shirt, who promptly started howling, and yelled "Coldcoldcoldcold!"

Magnus rolled her eyes, but Will could see she was concealing a smile.

" I have important matters to attend to. Do you think you could manage to take care of yourselves for a day?"

" Aw, mom, on vacation?"

" Please Ashley. There's plenty of food in the cupboards, plenty of firewood, and you should be okay."

" Yeah, we'll be fine."

" What kind of important matters?"

" A nest of very dangerous abnormals have been discovered nearby, and they must be contained before they cause havoc."

" What kind of abnormals?"

" No Ashley, you're staying here."

" Why? Why can't I go!"

" Please keep her here you two."

" On it doc. Have fun."

" What abnormals Henry?"

" Have you ever heard of the monkeys of doom?"

" I'm cold."

" You were the one who wanted to go out in just a turtleneck and jeans."

" Meh."

"No more boo to snowsuits?"

" Boo to frostbite."

" So, what are we going to do tonight?"

" Movie Night."

" What kind of movies?"

" We've got tons. Henry has every sci-fi and were wolf movie ever made, my mom-"

" Why does he have werewolf movies?"

" He likes to laugh at the inaccuracies, my mom has a thing for the classics, no surprise there, and I have a pretty nice collection of horror movies."

" So we're all set. Just so long as we keep all things with sugar out of it."

".... Yeah."

A/N Probsalee my last update for a while, cuz I'll be without internet again tomorrow. But I'll try to post some more today, and I'll be writing lots for more posts when I have internet once more! I dunno. DUDE. Did anybody see Chuck last night?! WASN'T IT EPIC?!?!?!?!?!


	9. Stargate Marathon! WOOT! not

" Henry.... please.. this is cruel."

" Will, back me up!"

" Ashley, I'm with Henry on this one. Remember last night?"

" No..."

" EXACTLY. That's why we've hidden the cookies!"

" I hate you guys."

" We know."

" You know, if you guys are just going to have Star Gate marathon than I'm going."

" No way! With the doc gone we've gotta watch you!"

" I'm big enough to watch myself."

" Yeah, under normal circumstances. You're staying right here."

" Fine. But if one of you says one more time how Carter looks like my mom, someones going to die."

" Well she does! And didn't your mom used to be blond?"

" Henry, remember the time we saw Jurassic park?"

" Yes. Shutting up now."

Will looked with interest on the conversation. Especially when Henry got very pale when Ashley had mentioned Jurassic park with a sickly-sweet smile on her face. While twenty years of in jokes he wasn't privy to could get annoying, but sometimes funny. Especially when he asked Henry about them. If Henry didn't tell him, often because they were embarrassing, Ashley would come in and try to tell him, and then Henry would try to stop her, and although it looked painful it was very funny. Especially when Big Guy would come and scold them, to which they would act sorry and ashamed, and as soon as he left would go right back to what they were doing.

He turned back to the screen after a quick glance to Ashley, who had a devious smile on as she texted furiously on her iphone. What trouble could she get into through texts?

- So, it's movie night, right? And I'm kind of excited, but then the boys hide all the cookies and then they have a star gate marathon! And they won't let me out of their sight! It's not like I'll get up to something!

- Good thing they took away all that sugar. You can't remember what happened last night, can you?

- Humph. Good point Alena.

- And I wouldn't blame them for not letting you out of their sight.

-Grrrrrrrr.

- Ha ha! Star Gate then? You know, Carter looks a whole lot like-

- MEH!

- that lady at the super market.

- Thank god you didn't say my mom, because then I would have to kill you.

- Why would I say she looks like your mom?

- That's all I've been hearing since this started. ' Ashley! Carter looks like your mom! " Will! Carter looks like the doc!" " yeah! I wonder if Magnus is holding out on us and is secretly an actor!" It gets really, really, annoying.

- Now that I think about it, she does kind of look like you mom!

- Shun you.

- I am shunned.

- You are.

- There isn't a Star Bucks out there, is there?

- NO. Thank god we're only gone for a few days!

- Ha ha!

- Don't you start! You're still shunned!

- How about we go out for lattes if you're not dead or grounded when you get back?

- Okay. You are un-shunned. I gotta go hijack the Star Gate DVDs so the boys won't be watching them All. Night. Long.

- Scare them off with a Saw marathon to get them off your case.

- Brilliant! Will is such a pansy he'd never be able to sit through them, and Henry has a problem with blood.

- But wait, you don't have a tv to show it on!

- Bah! And another plan bites the dust!

- Foiled again.

A/N My updates will get veeeeery erratic, because while family situation has calmed down, my 'dad' stole and hid my laptop so I can't write, but my awesome grandparents have provided us with a laptop, and while it lacks internet, I can write. With a lot of hard work, I can update rather infrequently. Hopefully my creepy, stalking, evil, lying, mentally unbalanced father will die soon, so I can look through the warehouse where he hid my laptop and see if I can find it. ALSO! Aforementioned horrible father has an account here. Public Service Announcement: AVOID HIM! His profile makes him sound like a teenage girl, creepo.


End file.
